Black Diamond
by Marie Verlaine
Summary: Songfic com a música Black Diamond do Stratovarius, criada para o desafio de halloween do site snapemione. Hermione flagra Snape a observando durante a festa de Halloween. SSHG. Completa.


N/A: One-shot criada como resposta ao desafio de Halloween do site snapemione. É uma songfic com a música Black Diamond do Stratovarius. É minha segunda fic e eu não sou profissional, portanto, perdoem qualquer errinho básico. Espero que vocês gostem e me mandem reviews!

Spoilers: Só do livro 5. Resolvi não colocar spoilers do livro 6 porque ele ainda não foi publicado em português.

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos são propriedade da JKR e só os estou pegando emprestado para pura diversão.

**Black Diamond**

_Marie Verlaine_

31 de outubro, Halloween. Era o último ano do trio em Hogwarts, e eles sabiam que esse seria o mais difícil de todos. A qualquer momento Voldemort poderia atacar e Harry teria que fazer aquilo que nasceu para fazer. Todo o mundo bruxo estava apreensivo, esperando por um ataque de comensais a qualquer momento. A tensão era crescente e o descrédito na capacidade do Ministério da Magia em prover segurança era cada vez maior.

Numa tentativa de acalmar os ânimos e aumentar a confiança da população bruxa no Ministério, Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, decidiu promover uma grande festa de Halloween em Hogsmead. Esta seria uma ótima oportunidade para mostrar a todos que estavam seguros sob os cuidados do Ministério.

O povoado fora cercado por um campo energético, impedindo a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas pelo Ministério. Todos que chegavam tinham que passar por uma verificação junto aos aurores fora do campo energético. Depois de verificado se cada bruxo não possuía relação com as Trevas e nem portava qualquer objeto mágico perigoso ou enfeitiçado com qualquer espécie de magia negra, as pessoas recebiam autorização para aparatar dentro da festa. Espantalhos marcavam o fim da área coberta pelo campo.

A cada momento mais bruxos chegavam, abarrotando as ruas de Hogsmead, e de cada bruxo que aparatava no meio da festa ouviam-se exclamações de admiração e elogios. O povoado fora todo decorado para a ocasião. Havia morcegos, pendurados em árvores, que batiam as asas quando alguém passava em baixo deles. Falsos vampiros estavam espalhados pelas ruas pulando sempre que viam um pescoço exposto. Na porta do Três Vassouras havia duas múmias que seguravam os clientes com suas ataduras tentando impedi-los de sair do bar. Em todas as portas e janelas viam-se tecidos pretos e roxos pendurados. Caveiras e esqueletos podiam ser encontrados em todos os cantos por onde se passava. A iluminação foi garantida por milhares de velas dentro de abóboras, devidamente cortadas para parecer a cara de um mostro, que ficavam flutuando em volta das ruas como se estivessem presas em postes invisíveis. Dumbledore contribuiu com um feitiço que fazia nevar somente em cima do povoado. Ele acreditava que a festa ficaria muito mais bonita se estivesse nevando, e não estava errado.

Todos estavam extremamente excitados com a ocasião. Somente um bruxo estava insatisfeito com a festa, Severo Snape, que fora "convidado" pelo Diretor a estar presente para ajudá-lo a vigiar os alunos que este ano estavam comemorando o Halloween no povoado junto com toda a comunidade bruxa.

"A festa está linda, não Severo?"

Um grunhido foi a única resposta que Dumbledore obteve de seu mestre de poções.

"Ora Severo, não seja tão carrancudo! É noite de festa, divirta-se um pouco!"

"Alvo, mesmo que eu quisesse me divertir, seria impossível com esses monstrinhos soltos por aí."

"Não exagere, Severo. As crianças estão se comportando bem."

"Sei."

"Essa foi mesmo uma ótima idéia do ministério." Insistiu Dumbledore, convencido a fazer Severo relaxar um pouco "As pessoas precisavam de um pouco de distração. Temia que todos perdessem a esperança e se trancassem em suas casas com medo de Voldemort."

"Isso seria bom de mais para ser verdade, Alvo. Esta festa é uma exposição desnecessária ao perigo, e só servirá para deixar as pessoas mais displicentes."

"Isso não é verdade, Severo. Você mesmo garantiu que Voldemort não tem nenhuma intenção de atacar hoje."

"Isso porque ele acredita que assim todos ficarão mais relaxados e baixarão a guarda, facilitando futuros ataques."

Nesse momento Dumbledore olha em direção à casa dos gritos e um brilho maroto passo por seus olhos.

"Severo, acho que vi alguns alunos indo em direção à casa dos gritos. Não é bom que eles se afastem tanto. Você poderia verificar, por favor?"

"Claro" Respondeu contrariado, e saiu resmungando, amaldiçoando Alvo pela infeliz idéia de trazer os alunos para Hogsmead em um dia de festas e pela inacreditável estupidez de fazer nevar em pleno outono. _Essa neve só serve para atrapalhar a passagem. Só mesmo Alvo Dumbledore e seu romantismo tolo para achar que seria mais bonito uma festa de Halloween com neve. Grifinórios, humpf!_

* * *

"Não há nada aqui, Harry!" Hermione repetia pela milésima vez. Os três estavam em frente ao espantalho que marcava o limite da área protegida junto à casa dos gritos. 

"É cara! Relaxa!" Rony olhava para Hermione com uma cara de quem não sabia mais o que fazer para tranqüilizar o amigo.

"Escuta, Harry, se houvesse qualquer chance de aconteceu qualquer coisa, Dumbledore não iria permitir que viéssemos para cá."

"A única coisa perigosa aqui é esse espantalho. Ele é tão feio que é capaz de matar alguém de susto." Por mais preocupado que estivesse Harry não pode conter um sorriso à menção do amigo.

"Vocês têm razão" Rony e Hermione se entreolharam com alívio "eu estou exagerando... é que... eu... eu tenho medo de que mais alguém morra por minha culpa... por descuido meu..."

"Harry, você não tem culpa pela morte de ninguém."

"É Cara! Voldemort é o único culpado pela morte de Sirius." Harry entristeceu a menção do nome do padrinho que amara como pai e Hermione lançou um olhar _Se não tem nada de bom a dizer é melhor calar a boca_ para Rony, que somente encolheu os ombros como que pedindo desculpas.

"Eu sei, mas é que eu não quero colocar as pessoas que eu amo em perigo. Me conhecer já é perigo suficiente. Acho que vocês nem deveriam ficar perto de mim."

"Não diga bobagens, Harry. Nós somos seus amigos e vamos estar sempre ao seu lado, não importa o que acontecer." Hermione respondeu imediatamente.

"É Cara! Ninguém está em perigo por conhecer você. Todos estamos em perigo por que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomedo está a solta por aí. Esquece isso!"

"Isso! E melhora essa cara porque tem uma certa pessoa ansiosa para dançar com você hoje" Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de significados.

"Certa pessoa? Do que vocês estão falando?" Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e começaram a rir imaginando a reação de Rony ao descobrir que essa certa pessoa era sua irmã. Eles foram interrompidos por Luna.

"Rony, você me prometeu que dançaria comigo." Rony se despediu dos amigos e foi dançar com Luna, que não saiu sem antes dizer que havia deixado Gina sozinha no Três Vassouras.

Snape chegou nesse momento e vendo Harry e Hermione sozinhos escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore para observá-los. Não sabia por que estava fazendo isso, ou melhor, não queria admitir, mas queria saber se existia algo entre os dois.

"Eu tenho muita sorte em ter amigos como vocês." Como resposta Hermione apenas o abraçou.

"Agora vai. Você e Gina têm muito que dançar e conversar hoje."

"Tá. E você? Não vem?"

"Não. Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Daqui a pouco eu vou. Não se preocupe, não vou demorar."

"Está certo, mas não demore" Ele a abraçou mais uma vez e foi atrás de Gina.

Snape observa enquanto Hermione sentava em uma pedra e brincava distraída com a neve, pensando em como as coisas haviam mudado no último ano. Logo após o incidente do Ministério no quinto ano, Harry contara para ela e Rony sobre a profecia e desde então eles têm participado mais ativamente das atividades da Ordem. Apesar de não serem membros da ordem, receberam permissão para participar de parte das reuniões. Mesmo com todos os protestos da Sra Weasley, era imprescindível que Harry estivesse ciente do que estava acontecendo para se preparar para a batalha final, e como Harry contaria tudo para Rony e Hermione depois, era perda de tempo excluí-los das reuniões. Eles participavam de apenas metade de cada reunião. Quando as coisas começavam a esquentar, como Rony dizia, eles eram delicadamente convidados a se retirar.

Atrás da árvore, Snape pensava no quanto Hermione mudara no último ano e como se tornara uma mulher bonita e inteligente. Snape estava hipnotizado pela cena diante de si. Hermione fazia bolinhas com a neve e jogava-as para o alto displicentemente. Sorriu apo lembrar das guerras de bola de neve com Harry e Rony à beira do lago congelado de Hogwarts._Ela fica tão bonita quando sorri._ Snape se mexeu de leve, incomodado com tais pensamentos, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Hermione.

Again I see you standing there watching me

(Outra vez eu o vejo lá, olhando para mim)

Hermione estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando pensou ouvir um barulho, Imediatamente ela levou a mão direita ao bolso de suas vestes e apertou firmemente sua varinha. Quem quer que fosse teria problemas se tentasse atacá-la. Mas não viu ninguém. D_eve ser minha imaginação. A superpreocupação de Harry deve estar começando a me afetar._ Ela voltou a mexer na neve mas estava incomodada, sentia como se estivesse sendo observada. Essa não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Há algum tempo, no Largo Grimmald, ela sentia como se alguém a estivesse observando atentamente. Por duas vezes, ela chegou a ver um vulto negro passando. Na ocasião ela até pensou que pudesse ser Snape, mas rapidamente tirou essa idéia da cabeça. Ela sorriu ao imaginar a cara de Snape se soubesse que a Srta Sabe-Tudo-Granger acreditava que ele, Severo Snape, fosse ser capaz de ficar observando-a às escondidas como um adolescente inexperiente e assustado.

Snape já respirava aliviado e tentava sair sem ser visto quando ela olhou em sua direção. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Fora descoberto.

Hermione sentiu seu coração pular quando olhou em direção a uma das árvores e se deparou com o objeto de seus pensamentos ali, parado, observando-a. De repente, todas os momentos em que se sentia observada na sede da Ordem vieram a sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. _Era ele. Era ele o tempo todo. Mas... Por quê?Será que... _Hermione estava confusa. Sua cabeça estava a mil_. O que eu faço agora? _

Your gaze, those eyes are tantalizing openly

(Seu olhar, seus olhos estão atormentavelmente abertos)

Por alguns minutos eles ficaram ali parados, se encarando, avaliando, com medo de se mexer, sem saber o que fazer. Hermione estava confusa. Não sabia se ficava surpresa, com medo ou aliviada. Por mais que sempre quisesse chamar a atenção do homem parado a sua frente, por mais que sempre desejasse que ele a enxergasse, não queria alimentar a esperança de que realmente pudesse existir alguma coisa entre os dois. _Esperança! Eu realmente pensei isso? O que esta acontecendo comigo? Por que ele não faz nada? Por que EU não faço nada!_

Minutos se passaram e nenhum dos dois ousava se mexer. Seus olhares estavam presos um no outro, esperando que eles lhes dissessem o que fazer.

Inviting me to get close to you

(Me convidando a chegar mais perto de você)

Hermione sentia-se hipnotizada. Aquele olhar a intrigava. Ele tinha um olhar misterioso. O que quer que estivesse sentindo, seria impossível de dizer. Queria levantar, ir até ele e perguntar por que ele a estava observando, o que ele queria, mas não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia sequer olhar para o lado. Queria senti-lo perto de si. Sentir o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu. Queria sentir o cheiro dele. Queria que ele a abraçasse e falasse ao pé do seu ouvido com aquela voz sensual, e sentir o hálito quente dele em sua pele enquanto ele fazia isto. Só de pensar, já sentia arrepios pelo corpo. Queria beijá-lo, sentir o sabor dos lábios dele nos seus.

Can't help myself

(Não consigo me controlar)

There's fascination in the air

(Há fascinação no ar)

Lentamente Hermione se levantou e foi caminhando na direção de Severo. Parecia confiante, mas morria de medo por dentro. Queria se aproximar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar ali, a parada, admirando figura em pé a sua frente, contemplando os mistérios que aqueles olhos negros escondiam.

Ela caminhava devagar. A cada passo seu coração se contraía mais, apreensivo, ansioso. Não sabia o que a movia, sentia-se puxada na direção dele, como se aquele olhar fosse um imã, a arrastando para perto dele. Não tinha mais controle sobre seus movimentos, seu corpo parecia estar se movendo sozinho, independente de sua vontade.

I try to fight this strong sensation

(Eu tento lutar contra esta forte sensação)

_O que eu estou fazendo? Este é Severo Snape. Um homem cruel, sarcástico e, principalmente, um professor! Este homem atormentou toda a minha vida em Hogwarts, sempre aparecendo nos momentos mais inoportunos, tirando pontos da Grifinória pelo simples fato de existirmos. Ele odeia meu melhor amigo e com certeza me odeia também. Ele sempre foi um ditador, tirano, e vai continuar sendo assim... Então, por que razão eu não consigo simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora!_

Hermione estava agora tão perto de Snape que podia sentir sua respiração. Podia sentir o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que ele usava, que só contribuiu ainda mais para que ela se perdesse na imensidão de emoções que a atravessava. Eles estavam tão perto que podiam ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seus corações. Snape continuava parado, num debate interno entre fazer o que queria e o que era certo.

But there's no chance to escape from this temptation

(Mas não há chance de escapar dessa tentação)

A mente de Severo gritava para ele se afastar, para que ele fizesse aquilo que sempre fez tão bem, dizer algum comentário cruel e depois virar as costas e ir embora. Mas seu corpo parecia não dar ouvidos. Sem perceber levou a mão direita ao rosto de Hermione. Ele tocou levemente a bochecha dela, como se tocasse uma jóia rara com medo de arranhar. Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele. Os sentimentos que a tomava eram avassaladores. O simples contato daqueles longos dedos em sua face fazia com que ela se sentisse amada. Não apenas apreciada, respeitada ou admirada... Estes sentimentos ela já conhecia... Mas... Amada, desejada, adorada... Estes eram novos, sentimentos com os quais ela somente tinha sonhado... Até agora.

Hermione se pôs na ponta dos pés e levemente encostou seus lábios nos lábios de finos de seu mestre de poções, como que testando o terreno, absorvendo cada segundo daquele beijo. Tentativamente Hermione encostou a língua nos lábios de Snape, convidando-o a se entregar ao momento, assim como ela tinha feito. Snape também não pode mais resistir a tentação e devagar foi aprofundando o beijo.

No momento em que suas línguas se tocaram Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Uma corrente de emoções atravessou seu corpo. Não conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo. Nunca ninguém tinha feito com que ela se sentisse assim antes. Com um simples beijo, aquele homem fazia com que ela se sentisse desejada. Fazia com que ela se sentisse mulher, e não mais uma adolescente insegura. Isso a deixou mais confiante, e ela o apertou mais contra si, beijando-o intensamente.

Ela nunca pensou que pudesse ser assim. Beijá-lo parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo, e por um momento esqueceu-se de quem eram e de onde estavam. Nem a neve que caia pesada sobre os dois parecia distraí-los.

Feels like I've known you before

(Sinto como se já conhecesse você anteriormente)

Repeating phrases

(Repetindo frases)

Os dois estavam completamente tomados pela intensidade daquele beijo. Esse homem a quem estava beijando não era o Severo Snape que ela conhecia. Seu professor de poções era um homem frio e controlado. Este Severo era passional e perdeu completamente controle ao retribuir o beijo.

Em algum momento ele havia passado as mãos por entre os braços dela e agora a abraçava pela cintura, puxando-a para mais próximo de si. Hermione tinha uma das mãos nas costas e a outra na nuca dele, os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos lisos dele que mesmo molhados pela neve, surpreendentemente, não eram sebosos como imaginava.

Diferentemente de tudo que ela pudesse ter imaginado, nos braços deste homem ela se sentia segura, como se o conhecesse há muitos anos. Ela sentia como se tivesse convivido com esse Snape passional a vida inteira, e não como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o verdadeiro homem por trás de toda aquela máscara de frieza e sarcasmo.

But I yearn for something more

(Mas eu anseio por algo mais)

Hermione queria ficar assim para sempre. Queria poder conhecer mais desse novo lado de Snape que acabara de descobrir, um lado que ela nem sonhava que pudesse existir, e pelo qual já se sentia extremamente envolvida. Queria poder ficar ao lado dele, conhecer o homem que ele é de verdade, entender seu comportamento. Queria poder beijá-lo a qualquer momento. O beijo dele era tão bom, ela não sentia que estava fazendo algo errado ou proibido, era como se ali, ao lado dele, fosse o seu lugar. Queria sentir o toque daquelas mãos habilidosas na sua pele e poder aproveitar ao máximo cada sensação que ele fosse capaz de despertar nela.

Hermione estava no mínimo confusa com tudo o que estava sentindo. Até minutos atrás ela faria de tudo para evitar cruzar o caminho de Snape, mas agora tudo o que ela menos queria era se afastar dele. Como ela poderia ter imaginado que ele fosse despertar nela sensações que ela nem sabia que existiam? Como ela poderia ter imaginado que o homem mais odiado de Hogwarts, aquele que todos acreditam não ter coração, faria ela sentir-se tão amada? Como ela poderia ter imaginado que tudo o que o ela mais ia quer neste momento era sentir-se assim para sempre?

I know I can't stay by your side forever

(Eu sei, eu não posso permanecer ao seu lado para sempre)

Mas eles não podiam ficar assim para sempre e, relutantes, interromperam o beijo. Os dois estavam sem fôlego. Snape encostou sua testa na de Hermione, tentando controlar a respiração, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

"Eu não devia ter feito isso."

"Fui eu que comecei."

"Eu sou seu professor e deveria ter me controlado. Eu sou mais velho e experiente, não poderia ter deixado isso acontecer." Ele agora estava com toda sua pose de mestre de poções. Qualquer um que passasse por ali agora ficaria com pena de Hermione imaginando o que ela poderia ter feito para deixar Snape tão bravo. "Nada justifica meu comportamento essa noite. Peço que me perdoe, Senhorita Granger. Eu mesmo falarei com o Diretor."

"Mas aconteceu. Por mais que você queira negar ou esquecer, nós nos beijamos e você gostou tanto quanto eu." Hermione não podia deixar ele se esquivar assim, principalmente depois do que aconteceu. Ele não ia conseguir fugir dela assim tão fácil.

Snape abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

"Não tente negar."

Snape calou-se. O que quer que fosse dizer, guardou para si. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio finalmente disse...

"Isso não pode acontecer novamente. É errado." Respondeu contrariado por se ver obrigado a admitir algo que queria negar veementemente.

"Eu sei... Por mais que eu queira ficar com você, você é meu professor e nós não podemos ficar juntos" Agora Snape estava atônito. Não conseguia entender por que razão a mulher diante de si o beijou, e menos ainda porque qual motivo louco queria ficar a seu lado "Pelo menos não até eu deixar Hogwarts."

But I know I won't forget your beauty

(Mas eu sei que não esquecerei da sua beleza)

"Até lá você já esqueceu tudo o que aconteceu aqui hoje, o que será muito melhor."

"Não. Por um momento eu pude perceber que por trás de toda essa sua pose de frieza e crueldade existe um homem comum, que também tem fraquezas e que ao contrário do que muitos pensam tem um coração."

"Por favor, não comece com esse sentimentalismo tolo."

"Não é sentimentalismo tolo, é a verdade. Você pode não querer admitir isso e eu não vou insistir, mas agora que sei como você é, eu não vou me esquecer. Você é como um diamante bruto que precisa ser lapidado. Você pode até não gostar disso, mas você é capaz de amar e precisa de carinho como qualquer um."

"Hermione..."

"Deixe-me continuar, por favor. Eu sei que nós não podemos ficar juntos, sei que nós não nos conhecemos bem, mas eu não quero esquecer o que aconteceu. Eu estou no meu último ano e logo não serei mais sua aluna. Eu só te peço que me dê uma chance de conhecê-lo melhor depois da minha formatura."

Não adiantava tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia, e Snape sabia disso. _Grifinórios! _"Se até lá você não tiver mudado de idéia, me procure."

Hermione sorriu.

"Eu não vou mudar de idéia. Pode esperar, que eu vou procurá-lo." Hermione beijou Severo levemente nos lábios, e foi encontrar seus amigos com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Deixou para trás um Snape atônito e coberto de neve, que não podia acreditar na própria sorte e completamente balançado com a promessa da vida normal e feliz que Merlim havia reservado para ele. A imagem não tinha preço, mas infelizmente a única testemunha era aquele espantalho feio que marcava os limites da festa.

My black diamond

(Meu diamante negro)

* * *

N/A: Participem da campanha "Faça uma autora feliz!" É muito simples participar. Basta deixar um pequeno review dizendo o que achou da história. Rs!

Beijos! Marie!


End file.
